


I Don't Need Luck When I Have You

by Birdsandbravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Tears, also mentions of their sisters, mentions of the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsandbravery/pseuds/Birdsandbravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You okay babe?” Harry’s gentle voice asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Just a little nervous is all.” He had replied, and snuggled himself into to perfect mold of Harry’s body.</p>
<p>“Me too. I can’t help but think about how long we’ve waited for this. The day is finally here Louis. Its here.” Harry said, excitement clear in his voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah babe. It is here. I honestly couldn’t be happier.” Louis said, “hey, isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but I don’t need luck on my side when I have fate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need Luck When I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a one shot that made a while ago and just now decided to post it. Enjoy!

Harry had it all planned out. Everything from the color of the tablecloths to the number of petals on each flower. It had to be perfect. He’d been planning for this day his entire life. He could remember staying up at night, just thinking about what music he would play or how amazing it would feel when this day arrived. He would have never dreamed of it feeling this good. He also never thought he would be marrying the most perfect man, his soulmate, his other half; he could go on forever about him. But to say the least, Harry never imagined this day to be anywhere near this perfect.

Louis was nervous as hell. Don’t get him wrong, he was overjoyed that this day had finally arrived, but he couldn’t help but feel pressure to make sure everything went smoothly. He had to make this day as perfect as possible for Harry. So yeah, he was nervous, but good nervous.

Louis walked out of his private room to do one last check on everything before the ceremony started. When he opened the doors to the grand ballroom, he just stood in awe of everything. Through the all the planning and knit picking, Louis hadn’t gotten a chance to fully take in everything that was happening. Everything seemed to sparkle with a yellow glow. It was beyond beautiful. There were white tablecloths smoothed to perfection with seemingly gold flowers placed carefully in little white tubes. Small gold place cards filled every table, neat cursive handwriting on each one. There was a small area for a dance floor in the center. Lights were strung up on the ceiling and giant chandeliers hung. Everything was perfect. Not a single thing out of place, just as planned.

Louis left the reception area and headed to the main ceremony hall. He was nervous thinking about walking down that very isle here in a couple hours. All that nervousness flooded away the second he walked into the room. Unlike the gold theme of the reception, the ceremony was black and white. The pews were lined with black ribbons, which were tied into bows. There were white flowers everywhere, and a long white carpet stretched down the isle. Louis was still in complete awe of everything and he still hadn’t gotten to the best part. Past the pews, past the carpet, there were two small steps leading to the altar. That site was breathtaking. There was a black grand piano placed further back on the stage, which was lined with a few white candles, probably cinnamon scented. And in the center of the stage there stood the spot where Harry and Louis would official become HarryandLouis. He genuinely couldn’t believe this was happening. He was marrying the love of his life that very day in this gorgeous place. He hadn’t realized he’s sat down on the steps until he felt a figure sit down next to him. He hadn’t flinched at all when the figure pulled him into a tight hug. Louis smiled because this was just another reminder of how much he loved Harry.

“You okay babe?” Harry’s gentle voice asked.

“Yeah. Just a little nervous is all.” He had replied, and snuggled himself into to perfect mold of Harry’s body.

“Me too. I can’t help but think about how long we’ve waited for this. The day is finally here Louis. Its here.” Harry said, excitement clear in his voice.  
“Yeah babe. It is here. And I couldn’t be happier.” Louis had said, “hey, isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?”

“Maybe, but I don’t need luck on my side when I have fate.” Harry had said as he smiled.

“You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you.” Louis said, and looked up at Harry.

“Only for you.” Was his reply.

“And this is why I tell everyone I’m marrying the most perfect guy.” All Louis had gotten in reply was a kiss, but that kiss was all he ever needed.

\-----------

Everything was silent except for the music filling the room. Louis was stood behind the doors leading to the ceremony, fixing his suit so he looked absolutely perfect. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and he felt like his entire life was leading up to this moment. He could feel all the emotions flowing out of control, so he just focused on getting to see that beautiful smile on Harry’s face when Louis stepped through the doors.

There are moments when everything seems to go by so fast that you don’t get a chance to catch everything that’s happening. This was not one of those moments. Louis stepped out of the doors with his mother holding tightly to his arm. He could feel his heart about to explode out of his chest. Then he looked up to see the most beautiful man, smiling at him with that look that showed every ounce of love and passion, and Louis smiled right back, hoping Harry knew he felt the exact same way.

Once he got to the end of the isle, Louis gave his mom a kiss and stepped up to his boy. The boy he loved with everything he had. They were both a little teary eyed and the vows hadn’t even started yet. Never the less, they smiled and they both could feel the love radiating between them. The minister cleared his throat and began talking. Louis looked behind him and saw his sisters, Lottie and Fizzy, and Harry’s sister, Gemma, standing in beautiful red dresses smiling at them. Louis looked behind Harry and saw Niall, Liam, and Zayn looking strapping in suits, also smiling at them both. Louis was drawn back to what the minister was saying when the rings were mentioned. Time for the vows.

Harry started: “I’m not always great with my words, so I hope this says what I want it to say. Okay, here goes.”

“ Louis William Tomlinson, I love you. A lot. This is probably going to sound cheesy, but you mean everything to me and I have no idea where I would be without you. You saved me from myself and helped me get through this entire journey of hiding and lies. I would never have been able to get through it all without you by my side, but I guess there would be nothing to hide if I didn’t know you… Which is a really sad thought and I’m getting off track. But umm yeah I love everything about you. I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile and I love the way you always try to make others smile. I love when you sing. You never cease to amaze me at how delicate and passionate your voice is. I especially love when you sing to me, its one of the best feelings in the world. One of my favorite things about you though, is the way you get that sparkle in your eyes when something amazing happens. Whether it’s something as simple as your favorite team winning the football match or something huge like right now getting married. And now I’m crying, great. Well I love you Louis and I will go through hell and back to be with you. I will never stop loving you and I hope you never stop loving me.” Harry finishes his vows and Louis is already crying so he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to get thorough his.

“Niall, ring.” Harry leans over to whisper and Louis cant keep the giant smile off his face.

“Louis Tomlinson, do you promise to love me forever?” Harry says, holding out the ring.

“I do.” Louis doesn’t think he’s ever smiled this much in his entire life. Harry slides the ring on his finger and his smile gets even wider, if that’s even possible. Now it’s Louis’s turn.

“There are so many things I’d like to say to you, but I never know how to put it all in words but I guess I’ll try. “

“First off I’d like to say thank you for making my cry because know I don’t know how I’m supposed to get through this, but here goes. Harry Edward Styles I love you. Three simple words and they hold so much meaning. Some people say ‘I love you’ is an overused phrase now days but with you and me, I will never get tired of hearing it. There will never be a time when you tell me you love me that I don’t smile because it reminds me how real those words are. And now, here we stand, getting married. I still can’t believe it honestly, I’m marrying Harry Styles. Hey everyone! I’m marrying Harry Styles!” Harry laughs at that and Louis smiles ever wider. “You had a choice of millions of girls, and yet, you picked me, and that makes me the happiest man alive. There are so many reasons why I love you but I don’t think we have time for that. You still surprise me everyday with the things you do. All your little quirks that make you who you are are the reasons why I love you. Never let anyone tell you differently. You are the love of my life and I never want this to end. I hope it never ends because I have no idea what I would do if I lost you. I love you with my entire soul and now I get to show how much I love you by marrying you.” Harry is crying and Louis is crying, but they’re both smiling like their lives depend on it. Lottie hands Louis the ring and he turns back to Harry.

“Harry Styles, do you promise to take me for all that I am and love me until we’re all old and wrinkly?” Louis asks with a smile.

“I do.” And with that Louis slides the ring onto Harry’s finger. With that, minister speaks up.

“I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss your groom.”

Harry quickly cups his hands gently on Louis’ face and pulls him in for the best kiss of his entire life. A few tears slipping down their faces and running into their joined mouths. The roar of the clapping from their families and friends is not even heard. Harry and Louis kiss each other for what feels like forever but not long enough before Louis pulls away. They stand there staring at each other for a quick moment before they turn to the crowd and raise their joined hands. The smiles never leaving their faces as the walk down the isle hand in hand.


End file.
